Halo: The Choices of Many
by Kit Williams
Summary: Hello my readers I present to you the next part of my Halo trilogy! and will be updated every week (I hope). Since the conclusion of the last book time has passed and you are presented with an older Aeia she must continue to survive as changes happen around her... and changes within. (Initial M rating is for cussing and impending suggestiveness ill keep most PG-13) OCs abound!


** *The lights turn back on as I give you all a smile* Welcome back boys and girls to the next part of our story. Some ground rules.**

** 1) Might be ignoring stuff I said in the first part.**

** 2) Aeia is now officially 17, I was hesitant to say how old she was as I figured I would drag out the timeline till she was 18/19 and decided screw it the Timeline will be dragged out till 20/21. **

** 3) Might be a bit more flirtatious (my story my pairings).**

** 4) There was a gap between this story and last story which I'm saying she was 16 around time of last chapter.**

** I present to you...**

**Halo the Choices of Many**

**(Or The Choices of One Sangheili)**

** Chapter 1: Makes me feel alive.**

Aeia rushed ahead of Kulu as the grass danced against her legs as she was slowly going stir crazy in the ship and they learned a stir crazy Aeia was unhealthy for the ship. Not saying that she held the ship under her thumb but it was wrapped around her finger. Of course the higher ups those "Prophets" were not happy about this but they were getting results. Though the once _Fearless Triumph_ a once glittering example of the Covenant Fleet was now whispered to be a black sheep. She smiled as the clouds rolled on by overhead as she looked down at the valley with excitement.

Kulu simply smiled as he stood beside her as there was no human presence on this planet however there was a Forerunner one on it. Tallas and his team had to be separated from Aeia as they worried about their integrity however Aeia simply refused to go on a mission until their return. Normally one would just order her but the strength she was developing she could easily refuse. However Kulu found her foolish as to how she was acting but it was his fault as he sent them back to Helios. Though they were returning to his care as he let them get some things out of their systems. A successful bout of sex always helps as Kulu still frequently gets requests from females to be a sire.

**(Kulu POV)**

I watched Aeia's excitement grow as we were to meet her team once more. Kra' Tondumee looked over to us first and I did not need to be up close to see the excitement on his face. His tail soon was whipping about as he made a mad dash to us. The boy was being sought after by the Ascetics' due to him being a Dul'thcan, of course he scored high in the finals he was passed over due to lower scores earlier in his studies. Those talking with him watched in what I could guess in confusion as he bolted pass a higher ranking officer without greeting him properly and tackling a human. Aeia's squeals of delight filled the air around us as she held onto her precious companion tightly.

"Many days have passed us brother! How do you fair?" She said with a grin in High Sangheilian before making a soft _pftt_ like noise, "Okay enough business chatter how are you doing Fido! I thought you weren't going to ever come back!"

He let out a laugh as he helped her up, "I see Kulu has been teaching you our lovely flowery language." Kra said as he finally greeted me properly.

"Yep! I don't use the collar much as I can speak it well enough but sometimes things can get lost in translation so I keep the earpiece on a lot... and the collar. Ehhh I'm workin' on it! Is the rest of our misfit gang here?"

"Did you get shorter?" Kra said bluntly and Aeia looked annoyed as Kra was now around 2.5 meters tall. Aeia was almost 2 meters tall but still shy of it and she huffed softly. He chuckled softly, "I only tease Aeia. However the rest have gotten taller even Oron so you shall be eternally shorter than us." They laughed together and walked off as my hearts were in such pain as I saw her cough again. Kra did not see what I saw... Her hair was thinning, the growing paleness of her skin, her sudden weakness and weak spells, her coughing fits, her sudden inability to breath at times, and the blood that leaves her lungs when she coughs to hard. I shook and my hands shook as H'el placed a hand upon my shoulder. We gave her this... she was not expected to survive much longer and so why not return her to her friends.

I wanted to help her but what could we do? We knew very little of human biology and even if we removed the tumor she might just die in the process. I could return her to the humans but I was a selfish bastard... and Aeia did not want to return to her kind... not just yet. I watched her laugh as Kra bounded around with her on his back.

A zealot, not one of my own, approached me with the greeting as I turned to him, "The Forerunners have been kind to you on your journey?"

"Not terribly kind. However what progress have you made with the relics?" I followed him as my own, as Aeia calls it, entourage follows. I wonder if the Forerunners will finally be kind to me... to Aeia, that god of hers, will be kind to her as my hearts grow heavy with sadness. Her AI Lycurgus tells me she only has a month before she deteriorates to being bedridden and soon she will no longer be able to breathe on her own accord. My eyes rose to the towering buildings half buried under the ground as my eyes saw Kra dart around with Aeia on his back, still.

"No. The progress has been next to nothing well if you look on the brighter side...the progress is insignificant. The doors will not open and any other attempts have failed."

"They were made to remain closed... " I look over the entire structure as we have some idea what is below the surface, "Brothers... do these not look similar? These look like keep fortifications. This is a fortress so it was build to keep us out... or with the knowledge of the disease known as the flood... it might be a prison to keep them in."

"Regardless of that we must open the doors." I turned my head to the voice, a minor prophet, Prophet of Faith. Like all San 'Shyuum he was frail this one quite pale indicating his age. I bowed placing my left hand over my right breast as did the others. Though a minor prophet he knew what he was doing when it came to the Forerunners.

"I understand but we must take precaution if there is flood it will spill out from behind those doors and like a plague will corrupt and devour us all."

**(Aeia POV)**

My chest felt tight but I would be okay as long as I took it easy. There were a lot of important looking people here but my studies with Gammaeed have grown lax due to my illness. The guys didn't have to know I'd just tell them that I was sick... and well I'd get better but it would take some time. I frowned slightly as the ONI bastard got the last draw on me... I don't know what he shoved my face into but it's probably what gave me the tumors.

We galloped through the camp as we saw Fang talking with Snake and Thunder. Boy did Thunder ever get big, he was probably around 4 meters tall at this point and Snake was still short like me so I was happy that I wasn't too short than anyone else. Snake looked like he was currently being sassy with the way his hands rested on his hips. I asked him about that habit once and he said he picked it up due to how many times he gets commented on his female like hips, the man is a flirt but he doesn't swing that way from accounts by him and the others. Thunder's mandibles matured finally as they were large and wicked looking but his eyes were still big and soft looking. He was like a big dog that didn't realize that he wasn't a lap dog.

I noticed something pass my peripheral, "Yo Fido back up for a minute!" He looked at me and did so and well where we peered into was a tent and there in a heavy looking muzzle was Tiger. I ignored the others in muzzles as my eyes focused on him, sure he looked like Hannibal the Cannibal but he was our friend with cannibalistic tendencies. "Hey Tama!" I said with no response from him except the arms folded over his chest tightened. My lips pursed for a moment as well why the hell was he pissed at me? I just got here but I tried another name, "Hey Tiger!" I whispered loudly and his head shot up suddenly, his orange cat eye slit... things _I am the most descriptive person ever_. They looked at us and I think he smiled at us but I couldn't tell because of the muzzle. He got up and walked over and out of the tent and well I half noticed the stares but more of the sudden avoidance but I don't pay much attention to details like that. "Hello mister Hannibal Lector my name is Clarice." I said with a grin.

He mumbled loudly and soon growled as he actually looked excited when he was talking and now only anger. "Yo yo yo yo yo..." I said waving my hands around, "Dude I got you." I said with some accent I copied from a movie. Tiger knelt down as I hopped off of Fido and I worked on the straps in the back, "And... I need the key really.. really under all of these straps they have a lock? I'm sorry Tiger that I had to find out about your submission fetish." I said patting his shoulder mournfully as Fido turned his back shaking as he was suppressing his laughter, like the guards from Life of Brian.

Tiger looked at me annoyed plus some shock, "Well excuse me princess if I offended your virgin ears and poked into your bedroom habits." I turned my head and coughed hard before pounding on my chest clearing my throat. "Sorry I'm a bit sick but Fido can you go find the key as I don't think I can pick it as it looks electrical."

"Right I'll be back normally they stay close to Durths." Fido soon left us alone as he slipped around and talked with others. I frowned slightly and it seems Tiger noticed and nudged me silently asking what was wrong.

"It's stupid really but ya'll have grown a lot since you guys left. Maybe that's just me but I'll... I... I will miss you all." My normal voice slowly died into a whisper but Fido returned and I had the grin return to my face.

"Alright Fido thanks for getting the key." I said as I took it from him and stood behind Tiger and unlocked his muzzle.

"You do realize _why_ they put the muzzle on in the first place right?" Tiger spoke as he looked at us and I smiled up at him.

"Yes but you are our friend with cannibalistic tendencies and we love you regardless." I hopped back onto Fido as we made our way toward the others as Snake still had his hands on his hips and well... he at least had Thunders attention.

I nearly flew off of Fido as he slid to a stop and I smiled at him letting the good times roll once more. A group hug and my lungs burned softly but _I'm a freaking Spartan so this is nothing_, I told myself over and over. They went on leave an spent it in different ways, Tallas fulfilled some breeding requests but for him, which surprised me, he spent a good majority sailing and fishing. "Fishing really?"

"Vadum keep is right on the sea and up against the mountains, Helios is has a large ocean so our kind like the Kig-Yar were seafaring before space faring though I dislike that comparison." He tapered off mumbling and I smiled softly.

Fido didn't do much, he trained mostly but for the most part he went on a retreat and met up with other Dul'thcan. He missed Zipporah though and he got that dreamy look in his eyes when he thought about her. "If it's anything to you... she did miss you too." I said calmly but I suppressed the grin I wanted to give as his ears shot up tall and his tail wagged happily. Fido was the definition of a love sick puppy.

Tiger... Tiger said he hunted and that was it. He also meditated but he over all remained silent. Though for me he probably didn't really take a break on account of being muzzled. "If you really must know, " He said in his deep calm voice, "It was pleasant, I've learned to control my anger better but no requests for breeding. Next leave I may try a few of the more remote clans that are more accepting of Durth's."

Snake literally did absolutely nothing and he frowned at me as he talked about it, "Absolutely zero requests! I didn't know what to freaking do as I just really spent my time hunting and traveling around. Oh ya wanna know what the kicker was? The big lug followed me and the idiot had a fuck ton of breeding requests! You could have gotten laid man!" Snake snapped suddenly at his companion after bemoaning his bad luck.

Thunder looked at Snake sheepishly as the blood red eyes looked at the smaller Sangheili and then at the ground as he found his fingers fascinating. "Well I didn't find it fair and a lot of the requests were from umm not very experienced females... I don't like hurting them." He mumbled softly as he looked away and I was pretty surprised but it made sense to have a slight aversion to sex if you don't know what you are doing and neither does your partner. It probably adds up to pretty painful sex. "But we went to nice places but I did accept a few requests..." If Sangheili could blush... which now I know they can by how Thunder blushed. Surprisingly we were the same age, the youngest two.

However the others leaned in waiting for him to speak and well I was leaning in as well, "Well?"

"Apparently I'm a big boy..." He mumbled looking flustered even though his black hide tried to hide the blush.

I suddenly grinned like a mad man, "Oh so it was like _that_." Thunder nodded as the others looked at me but it slowly dawned on them. "I've got a feeling... that they are repeat requests." He nodded again as I smiled as this was great and I totally had the mental picture in my head now.

"Are you talking about those older females?" Snake slowly asked and Thunder looked like he wanted to curl under an Elephant and die. We had a good laugh at his expense till I turned my head and coughed a little harder and cleared my throat again.

"Alright as much as I love to talk about Tul's sex life with dominant older females. Why not have some fun!" I smiled as I let the others talk and just looked over their faces as I wasn't really listening... _I'll miss you guys... will you miss me? _

"Come on let's do some sparring." Tallas said slapping my back pretty hard snapping me out of the zoned out place I was in, I felt my lungs tighten as he hit pretty hard.

"Ya sure, just watch your strength man remember I'm just a poor little human." I teased, well sort of.

**(Kulu POV)**

The discussion began to drag on as we had no clue on how to open the doors. We compared them to every other set of Forerunner doors and they looked the same they were different. I rubbed my eyes slowly as I was lost on what to do someone suggested explosives, I believe I did. "Again explosives are not a terrible idea... I'd rather open them without harming the structure but we are at the point of desperation. These doors... this is a fortress and it will not open. Now... I do not know about the rest of you but my eyes are tired of the glow." I said and soon the lights slowly turned on as the holo projector dimmed off. I leaned back into my seat, I was tired and already stressed.

"But I need to speak to Field Marshal Kulu!"

"You cannot you do not have a good enough reason!"

I heard muffled voices as I turned to H'el who was leaning against the back wall glancing at the door. "Go see who it is."

I groaned softly as H'el left and I continued to rub my eyes. I did not understand what was so important other than this. However H'el rushed back in, "Kulu It's Aeia she's having another attack!"

My eyes snapped open as I ignored the questions of the others as I raced outside seeing Tul look at me looking pale and worried. H'el ran next to me as we headed to the sparring area.

**(Roughly 5 minutes earlier)**

I laughed as I easily dodged the kicks of course this wasn't a serious spar, well for me it wasn't. A nice crowd had gathered as I landed a few kicks of course they weren't much. I soon felt my lungs tighten and my throat burned. I stifled the cough but my opponent took his chance and I felt a kick in the gut. My eyes widened as my lungs screamed in protest and a follow up kick to my back, I was on my knees.

I don't think I could understand what the other guy was saying but it went dead silent as I coughed hard. My lungs burned in pain I gasped like I was drowning and the wet coughs raced out of my mouth. I was on my hands and knees coughing into the grass as I wanted to vomit or rather cough the offending lung out of my body. I sounded like I was going to vomit in between coughing fits and gasps for air, I did not sound or look pretty. My eyes were tearing up and I was crying as I just kept coughing. I think Tallas was yelling everyone sounded funny, I panted as I looked around feeling the drool run down my chin. Tul was kneeling beside me trying to help me up, "Tul," I said as my slick lips and my hacking up my lung made Sangheili impossible for me, "Get Kulu please." I groaned.

I coughed and covered my mouth this time and I looked at the redness on my hand. It matched the redness of Tul's eyes which were wide as plates. Tul's face looked a lighter dark blue instead of black... _What's wrong with him?_ My head suddenly spun as I tried standing and I retched or tried to as I sounded like I was dying. To them I probably looked like I was. Tul left my side as he ran like he was avenging someone.

Oron and Kra rushed to my side and they paled too as my chin was covered in blood till I wiped it away, "Oh that's why you all are freaking out." I said cheerfully... well I tried before I coughed hard and tried retching again. My lungs felt tighter and Lycurgus in my suit... he couldn't do anything. The poor AI was freaking out and I was afraid if he continued to he'd go rampant faster. I wouldn't be able to breathe soon as the air didn't fill enough of my lungs, I gasped for air as I pulled up grass and dirt. _I can't breath... I can't breath..._ I thought desperately as I reached for air that refused to fill my lungs.

I heard yelling as Tul barreled through the crowd that gathered around and soon a mask was on my face as I felt a pinprick in my neck of some medicine that Lycurgus brewed for me using the medicine that Sangheili have and well what Kulu gathered. Kulu wrapped his arms around me as he sat me up. He was talking..._but what is he saying?_

**(current time)**

I cradled Aeia as I was panting hard, I wasn't as young as I once was to deal with scares like this. She grunted and blood flecked the inside of the breathing mask, her eyes were unfocused as she looked at me and around. "By the Forerunners..." I said in relief as she began breathing regularly. I pulled the elastic around her head as the mask stayed put, sweat ran from her forehead and tears from her eyes as she was deteriorate but she did decide to spar. _I should have kept her closer to me... I cannot think like this._ I picked up the small oxygen tank and attached it to her armor, something we had to add.

"Kulu... she'll be fine now." H'el said calmly before barking at the others to move on and stop being lazy. Tallas and his group remained as they looked worried.

"Kulu is... is Aeia alright?" Kra spoke up, I know how close Kra and Aeia were especially before he went on leave. _He is a good friend to her..._

"Aeia is sick." I said with a sigh, "Her AI says she will recover but it will take a very long time. Tallas Vadumee." He straightened his back as I addressed him, "I can assign you another member of your team but for the unforeseeable future... Aeia is unable to fight. You can informally discharge her if you wish to and have another take her place and move on from my ship."

"Sir... I believe it is best for the team if we remain here. As you said she will recover so not to bring her any shame of ill health we shall keep her from combat but I will not discharge her from my team." He said calmly as a leader to another.

I smiled softly as her violet eyes opened slowly, she squirmed in my hold as a few coughs escaped her. She looked so very pale and sickly, how their eyes moved over her they finally saw the sickness... but only as a sickness and not a death sentence. "Hey guys... can we stick to English for awhile... I don't really want to wear the collar. Sorry you had to see that but don't worry I'll get better." She said weakly and they believed her lies.

"Field Marshal!" I heard my title roared as I turned slightly as I saw the others and the Prophet of Faith. I had forgotten about them and when I raced out I did not properly excuse myself. However I honestly did not give a damn about that as it paled in comparison to this.

"Is this what caused you to run like that?" Another crimson armored Sangheili moved over to Aeia as she looked at him drowsily.

She tried to get up to do the proper greeting but I kept her immobile. "No no Aeia you can greet them later." I said as more blood flecked on the inside of the mask.

"Hi person I'm Aeia." She said in her native tongue of English as she groaned softly and soon curled up into my side.

He snapped his mandibles at me as though we had the same standing... his word was heavier than my own. "Explain."

"Hmmm pity I believed most knew about my pet. Forgive me but I am rather fond of my pet and currently she is coughing up blood. She is ill. If she must pass, which she will not, but if the Forerunners decide for her to pass on I rather it be comfortable and painless." I said stoically as I told the truth mixed with half truths and lies. The silence told of his opinion and I held a silent growl in the back of my throat. "You can judge all you want but if you think this has clouded my judgment? Speak up then." I growled at the other Sangheili as Aeia squirmed in my arms. "I shall return give me a few moments to make sure she does not suffocate."

I walked over to a few crates by one of the many entrances to the fortress we cannot enter. A beige brute, surprisingly well groomed, took notice but left us alone as he continued to work on the glyphs. Accompanying him two Sangheili in soft green armor work beside him but details I do not care much about till a third I did not notice approaches but waits for me to be done. Aeia holds her mask as I see the fog of her breath on it and she smiles softly at me.

"Sorry papa I disobeyed your order but... I... I've missed them."

I sighed softly as I knelt in front of her and I tiredly smiled, "I understand but I also know you can take care of yourself and you misjudged the safety of the spar." She nodded as I explained how I believe she thought about her opponent. "Just relax... maybe you can figure out how to open these doors, and well give your AI something to do."

"Yes papa." She said as I gently hugged her before approaching the 3rd soft green armored Sangheili.

"Krill Ostenee... sir that... that is a human." Krill told me.

"Yes now humor me and let her help you figure out how to open the doors. Think of it as a fresh set of eyes. Yes before you ask she can read and speak our language to a degree but currently she is dazed so she may not pronounce our tongue the best." I said patting his shoulder as he then approached Aeia.

H'el stood in front of me, "Remain close by incase she has another attack. She will keep her mask on for the most part. Now I must get yelled at for letting a human touch sacred artifacts." I said chuckling leaving H'el to watch Aeia from afar as Tallas and his team have patrol duty.

**(Aeia POV)**

Krill was pretty nice, he was the leader then we've got the twins... I don't know why that is weird for Sangheili but carrying two eggs was strange. As weird as being able to lay an egg or doing what sharks do and the whole live birth. Enough about that they were two females which surprised me, Kryst and Monda Wrensee and the Brute. I was surprised by him Crsto he simply called himself as he is smart and not brute like. I looked over the glyphs on the tablet as Lycurgus idly talked while he went over them.

"I don't know what we are going to find." I heard Krill bemoan.

"You've got to have a little more faith Krill." Kryst and Monda spoke in tandem.

"Maybe the human will find something we missed." Crsto said calmly as I looked up and took my mask off for a moment.

I coughed a bit as I looked on the blood on my hand and they saw it, I felt the eyes digging in and I didn't want to say anything but I did, "Maybe I will... I know I know blood dishonored-" I enter another coughing spell and I spit out a large wad of blood my teeth stained red and my chin splattered, "but I'm freaking dying...I'm sorry for snapping... most do not give me a chance. However..." I put the tablet down as my fingers traced over the glyphs my blood gently smearing the rock. "Maybe if we look at it from a different way."

My hands slowly felt warmer as I was guided to another side of the structure and it looks the same but I watch white lights slowly pulse to the middle of the door. Well the middle my height at least and I look at it as I get closer the sluggish lights pulse and speed up. I could hear Krill but I slowly pressed my hands on the hot stone as it called me to open it. My hands touched where the lights met and the stone slowly folded back. I put my oxygen mask back on but I look at the blood on my right hand and I look at the door. _Maybe they just need to think more human..._ I press my hand against the icy cold center. The lights all stop as Lycurgus watches and waits from inside my armor ready to tell me to move. I feel a warmth underneath my hand as a line appears down the center of the door.

They slowly slide open and I step back with my hand on my pistol ready to discharge my weapon but _I did that... I really did that I opened it..._Krill and the others rush over and look at the door as it opens up, H'el rushes over to my side and looks to me, "Aeia... is this your doing?"

I just grinned, "Like I said... sometimes you just need to think like a human. I CALL DIBS GOING IN FIRST!" I yelled as I pulled out my pistol and my see-through visor slid in place as the lights on my shoulders lit up and I slowly stalk inside. As I crept inside I was thankful for the oxygen mask as according to Lycurgus I would have had a coughing fit due to the dank conditions. I saw a terminal in the center of the room but what I heard made my heart sink as the doors were closing.

"AEIA!" Kulu shouted as the others gathered but he watched from afar the doors begin to close. I rush over but slipping on some slimy moss. I scramble to my feet as I didn't want to die here not alone. I did not want to die any way... the door was too small for me to get out.

"DADDY!" I screamed as I looked at Kulu though the closing gap and panic was written on our faces but he soon calmed.

"Aeia! Aeia, listen to me! We'll get you out! I promise we'll get you out!" He spoke before the doors closed. I was suddenly alone... I was dying... I just wanted to go home... and I opened the door to my own tomb.

**5,172 words. I'm going to try and do a once a week posting. Also I'm going to make a AO3 account as their mature label rule is better than FF's and also I don't know how to use AFF's so I'll transfer everything over I'm using the same user name so it's easy for you guys to find me. But I will let you know if something is going to be on AO3 and not FF (I've given up on Deviant art) However have a nice long starting chapter!**

**Also there is a chapter about what caused her to get sick, I may leave it out /or/ after the opening chapters I may put it in. What do ya'll think? (Also screw editing)**


End file.
